<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meeting out of hours by fangirl_squee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547757">meeting out of hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee'>fangirl_squee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, spoilers for season 1 of bluff city generally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector Hu's first meeting with Millennium Alexander Black.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector Hu/Millennium Alexander Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meeting out of hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hector has his mission set hard in his mind when he first gets assigned to Bluff City. He has a lot of different missions, actually, which require varying levels of clearance to know about. The radio station proves to be quite the information hub, and so he gets himself a job there.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how he first hears about Millennium Alexander Black.</p><p> </p><p>It takes him a while to put the pieces together off air, how Millennium has been pooling his considerable wealth towards the supernatural as well as his towering casinos. It doesn’t seem like he’s looking to harness it for any particular purpose Hector can discern, which is not what Hector would have expected from that level of wealth. Nor does it seem that he’s looking to gain popularity from it - in fact, he seems to be funding most of the supernatural investigation and research in Bluff City with total anonymity.</p><p> </p><p>The citizens of Bluff City can be generous and civic-minded, but usually they get credit for it, and Millennium is going out of his way to avoid just that. It makes him quite a curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>So, Hector does what he’s been trained to do: he investigates.</p><p> </p><p>The trail leads him towards the Black Millennium Casino, like so many red strings leading towards the centre of a theory board. That he is expected, when he arrives at the casino, is… unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>A man in a neatly-pressed valet uniform leads him to the penthouse apartments of the casino, knocking only once before he enters. The room inside is unlike anything Hector has ever seen, even in his varied line of work; screens lining the walls to mimic the view of the ocean below them, a shining white tile floor and, in the centre, the man himself, seated in a plush leather couch.</p><p> </p><p>The door slides shut behind him, leaving him alone in the room with Millennium Alexander Black. </p><p> </p><p>They regard each other carefully, neither making a move. Hector tucks his hands in his pockets and leans back against the door, as though he were as at ease with this situation as if they were on the Boardwalk.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium cracks a smile. Even from this distance away, Hector can tell his teeth are a little too sharp.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you’ve been enquiring about me,” says Millennium.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant no offence by it,” says Hector carefully, “I imagine you must get a lot of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” says Millennium, “Your interest in me is new though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m new,” says Hector, “Just got in from out of town.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a long pause, or perhaps it just feels longer in the odd space. Flocks of seagulls fly out of sync with each other across the screen wall. Millennium regards him carefully, although it’s difficult to read where his attention is focused with his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses..</p><p> </p><p>"You're from out of town, huh?" says Millennium, "I'm from out of town myself."</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that might be the case,” says Hector, “Although I suspect we’re formerly from different locations.”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium chuckles. “I’d say so.” He leans forward slightly, just enough for Hector to pick up the movement. “What, exactly, sparked your interest?”</p><p> </p><p>“In Bluff City?” says Hector, “Or in you?”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium grins. “Let’s start with the city first.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seemed like an… interesting place,” says Hector.</p><p> </p><p>Always better to tell a lie with some truth to it, after all. He certainly did find Bluff City interesting. Just because he’d also been assigned to it didn’t stop that from being true.</p><p> </p><p>“More interesting every day,” says Millennium.</p><p> </p><p>There’s something in his tone Hector recognises. It’s in his own voice, when he listens back to his radio show.</p><p> </p><p>He steps forward, and Millennium grins again.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Hector nods. “Whatever you have is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium chuckles again. “I have a <em> lot </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He presses a button on the keypad beside him and the tile next to him drops down, a chrome side table complete with drinks tray lifted up in its place. He gestures to the leather couch next to him, and Hector doesn’t hesitate to accept. He watches Millennium pour them both a glass of what looks to be <em> very </em> expensive whiskey, considering his words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re both of the same mind,” says Hector at last, “At least, in regards to the more… unusual aspects of this city.”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium hands him a glass. “You may be right about that.” He pauses. “It sounds like you have something in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“A collaboration, of sorts,” says Hector, “Promotion of one or two of your… investments, to get the support of the community behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium hums. “I can get people’s support myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” says Hector, “but enough to put pressure on the council? The mayor’s office?”</p><p> </p><p>A frown flickers over Millennium’s face for a moment before he slips back into his previous impassive expression. Hector takes a drink to steady himself before he presses on.</p><p> </p><p>“Time’s change,” says Hector, “People haven’t seen you in a minute. And, sometimes, I feel like these things are more easily solved if you come at them a little sideways.” He pauses, letting Millennium absorb that information. “My radio show is quite popular with people. And a little sideways.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve heard.” Millennium considers him for a long moment. “What would you get out of the arrangement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Community good,” says Hector.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium hums. “Just a good samaritan, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that,” says Hector, “Enough that we can find common ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” says Millennium, refilling his drink, “let’s you and I work out where that ground is.”</p><p> </p><p>The whiskey tastes as expensive as it looked, the smoky flavour curling down into Hector’s belly as they drink. He doesn’t have to worry about spilling Concern secrets, being so far off his mission’s path as he is. Agents with Deep Blue clearance get a little more leeway in having their own areas of interest, and this is easy enough to pass off as working on his cover in Bluff City, if pressed.</p><p> </p><p>Hector relaxes back in the chair, laughing into his drink as Millennium wound down on his borderline-slanderous anecdote about the Veranda family.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe it,” says Hector, “but can you <em> prove </em> it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” says Millennium, “I’m not exactly a welcome face over there, makes investigations a little… difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s where the investments come in,” prompts Hector.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium takes a sip, languid, and grins at him. “Might be. This work’s all in the grey agrea, so you’d better get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already plenty used to it,” says Hector.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You’ll have to tell me about that some time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hector hums, delaying an answer. He takes a sip, feeling Millennium’s eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” says Hector, “An abridged version, perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium chuckles again, finishing his glass and moving to pour a refill for them both. “I gotta say, it’s sounding more and more like we might have more points of commonalities than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Hector holds his glass out, watching the amber liquid spill into the glass. “It does, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t <em> think </em> Millennium is a Concern agent. He’s got high enough clearance that they tell him what other ops are in the area before he goes in, and Bluff City certainly has enough of its own strangeness going on. Then again, it would be very like the Concern to keep something hidden, especially if it was so far removed from where he was supposed to be looking.</p><p> </p><p>Hector takes a careful sip. “What got you down this path of interest in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Community good,” says Millennium.</p><p> </p><p>Hector laughs, the sound loosened out of him by the whiskey. Millennium grins. He looks a little looser too, relaxed back in the leather chair, the gold frames of his sunglasses gleaming in the fake sunset from the screen wall. Their chairs feel closer to each other, intimate despite the empty room around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Might tell you the abridged version of mine sometime,” says Millennium.</p><p> </p><p>Hector doubts either of them will, but he appreciates the sentiment underneath it. It’s as close to trusting as either of them are likely to get. He makes a show of relaxing back in his chair to match Millennium’s position, and Millennium shoots him a grin, shifting closer.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sure the chairs they’re in used to have a gap, or even armrests between them, but they don’t seem to any more. Instead, the sleeve of Millennium’s leather suit jacket brushes against Hector’s arm as he reaches over to get them a refill.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably call it,” says Hector.</p><p> </p><p>“Last one,” agrees Millennium, “This is a work meeting of a kind, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hector huffs a laugh, holding out his glass. Millennium takes it, turning away slightly to refill it. Hector watches carefully, but there’s no foul play involved that he can see, just the careful, steady movement of Millennium's hands as he readies their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers brush against Hector’s wrist as he hands back the glass, deliberate.</p><p> </p><p>Hector takes a slow sip, considering him a moment, before he shifts so that his leg touches Millennium. The contact lingers for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>“This wouldn’t be part of the deal,” says Millennium.</p><p> </p><p>“Well-” Hector finishes the rest of his glass, setting it beside him on the floor, “Now that we’re out of office hours…”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium laughs, knocking back his own glass. He turns to set it neatly on the side table and then turns back, moving to bracket his body over Hector’s in one smooth movement. Hector reaches up, sliding his palms along the lapels of Millennium’s jacket and then curling around the buttery-soft leather to pull Millennium closer.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium comes down easy. The first point of contact between them is their lips, the kiss striking a fire in Hector’s belly. Millennium keeps his hands either side of Hector’s head, his legs on either of Hector’s, pinning him to the couch. Hector slides his hands inside Millennium’s jacket, pulling at his silk shirt.</p><p> </p><p>In response, Millennium rocks his hips against Hector’s, the movement sending a jolt of heat through Hector’s body. His fingers clutch at Millennium’s shirt, pulling him closer, and he feels Millennium’s lips curl into a grin. Hector huffs a laugh, shifting focus while he still has enough of it to push Millennium’s jacket off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Without it, he can feel the muscles in Millennium’s back shift and flex with each languid roll of his hips. It feels like holding a newly-invented Concern weapon - the feeling of untested power underneath his fingertips, just as likely to hit him as what he’s aiming at. </p><p> </p><p>He feels Millennium slide a hand down his side, resting on the fly of his pants. Millennium nips at his lip, leaning back slightly. Hector nods, his hands flexing in the fabric of Millennium’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium pulls him out, running a too-delicate finger along his length and chuckling at Hector’s shudder. Before Hector can respond, he undoes his own pants, taking them both in hand. Hector bites his lip, a little gratified to feel Millennium’s huff of breath against his neck, the sound of it close to a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Hector shifts, moving one of his hands between them to join Millennium’s. Their movement together is a little clumsy at first before their find a rhythm to it, their fingers slotting together around each other. Hector can feel the movement becoming slick where they’re both leaking, Millennium’s body giving away something of his desperation even as he keeps steady above Hector.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium nips at his lip again and Hector shudders, feeling his control fray at the edges under the heat of them. He’s not quite able to quiet a groan, and Millennium shifts again, the movement of his hand speeding up around them both. Millennium lets out a breath into his ear, the sound of it barely tinged with a whine but enough to send sparks through Hector again.</p><p> </p><p>The power at his fingertips not under his control, but enough for him to wield it as much as it wielded him.</p><p> </p><p>His body shudders, the heat in him expanding, making him clutch at Millennium’s arm. Millennium works them both through it, and Hector feels him tip over the edge, his awareness of it just enough to pull Millennium into a kiss, muffling the sound he makes.</p><p> </p><p>They both lie together on the couch for a moment, their breathes echoing off the tiled walls. Hector watches a flock of birds move steadily across the dark sky of the screen wall. He wonders if it’s really a full moon outside, or if this is just a projection.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium shifts beside him, offering Hector a monogrammed towel to clean himself off with. Hector huffs a laugh, and Millennium grins.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’d known this was how we would end our business meeting, I would have arranged to meet with you somewhere more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was comfortable enough,” says Hector.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium nods, turning to pour them another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” says Hector, “I think I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Water,” says Millennium.</p><p> </p><p>“Then- thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The water is ice cold, condensation sliding down the side of the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“For someone so reclusive, I have to say you’re an excellent host,” says Hector.</p><p> </p><p>Millennium laughs. “For someone so mysterious, you’re quite… personable.”</p><p> </p><p>Hector holds out his glass of water. “To our new business partnership, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Millennium clinks their glasses together. “May it be helpful to both our ends.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi: mariusperkins on most places</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>